Transformers 9: As Time Goes By
by rylansato
Summary: The Autobots help the ES members fight the Deucalion.


Transformers: As Time Goes By

Alv watched as she fired upon the Earth.

Shortstop and the other Autobots scrambled within Autobot City. Shortstop got to the main controls and sent out a message to Cybertron.

"This is Shortstop, commander of the Autobot Earth forces. I'm executing a full evacuation of the Ark and Autobot City. Earth is under attack. Sending a team to intercept."

Shortstop ran outside to see blue laser beams hitting all around them. Then a message came in over his personal comm. system.

"Shortstop, this is Chief Eclipse. Éclair and Lumiere are aboard the Deucalion. I'll patch you in to our communications."

Shortstop listened in to the conversation between Alv and Eclipse. Then he heard a scream.

"LUMIERE!"

That was Éclair's voice. Then no sooner, he heard Éclair scream. Then it went silent.

"I'm sorry Shortstop. Éclair's dead." Eclipse said.

Shortstop clinched his fist. His eyes glowed brightly.

"I'm coming up there. Skyfire, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Prowl, Bluestreak, Jazz, Windcharger! We're going to go fight the Deucalion."

The Autobots did not question his orders. They knew better especially when his eyes glowed this brightly. They boarded Skyfire and took to the skies to help the ES members fight the Deucalion.

A SHORT WHILE LATER, ABOVE EARTH

"Viola, Cesario. Say something. Let me know that you're still there." Éclair said.

"There's another ship coming in." Eclipse said. "It's Skyfire."

Éclair's eyes widened.

The white transformer flew in front of the ES members taking a few hits then flying toward the Deucalion firing photon bursts at their enemy.

"The Transformers are here. I'll just destroy them too."

"That's what you think. Skyfire open your cargo hatch." Shortstop ordered.

Skyfire's cargo hatch opened and seven Autobots filed out. Skyfire transformed and they activated their anti gravitational orbital guiders and took off towards Alv. She fired a beam at the Autobots and Shortstop maneuvered up and around it. He then fired his arm lasers at her. He and the other Autobots in V formation flew up in front of Alv firing. Alv tried to hit the Autobots but they were too small to hit.

"Autobots, activate your gravitational fields. We'll run around this thing firing upon it." Shortstop said.

The eight Autobots ran around and fired up the massive ship. Alv did everything she could to get rid of the Autobots but they acted like they've done this before.

While the Autobots were running around on the Deucalion, Éclair was coming up with a plan. Her and Lumiere stood on top of the Lemuse.

"Are you sure, you're up to this?" Éclair asked.

"I think so." Lumiere replied.

Éclair reached into her pocket and pulled out her communicator.

"Shortstop, this Éclair, can you read me."

"Yeah, babe. I read you loud and clear. What's up?"

"I need you to stop your attack. Lumiere and I are going to try something. This seems to be the only way that we know of that will stop Alv." Éclair said.

"As long as you know what you're doing. I plan to see you after this thing is over." Shortstop said.

"And you will. And more." Éclair said with a wink.

"Alright, I'll catch you later babe." Shortstop said.

Éclair turned off her comm. link as Shortstop radioed his Autobot away team.

"Autobots, disengage. Skyfire transform, we're getting off this heap." Shortstop ordered.

Skyfire transformed and the Autobots boarded him. Once Skyfire was out of the way Éclair and Lumiere began their attack.

AFTER THE DESTRUCTION OF THE DEUCALION

Dustin sat in Éclair's seat on the Lemuse. He had his head in his hands while everybody else was around Éclair's body. Dverger stood up.

"What are you doing?" Chevalier asked.

"I'm sorry but...I have to go. But before I leave all of you. A gift. I've never used this power on anyone other than Alv." Dverger said.

"Transmission. It's a reversal of her absorb abilities." Eclipse said.

She held her hands out in front of her, over Éclair and sent some of her own life energy to Éclair and it brought her back to life. Éclair awoke with a cough.

"She made it." Eclipse and Lumiere said at the same time.

She slowly moved her head toward Lumiere and Eclipse.

"T..t..ta da." Éclair said softly.

"Oh Éclair." Lumiere said.

At that sound, Dustin shot up and turned around. He ran to his girlfriend's side and hugged her.

"Thank you. Thank You for saving my daughter." Chevalier said.

"You're welcome." Dverger put her hand on the wall. "I hope you don't mind I just need to borrow a bit of your energy Wirbelwind. With this I'll be able to stay with my daughter until the end." Dverger said.

Dverger left the ship and headed for the Deucalion.


End file.
